


Captain America and Miss Soviet

by CalicoJane



Series: Captain America and SHIELD, 1949 [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold War, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel), Steve Rogers is found early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: In the competitiveness of the Cold War the USSR doesn't sit ideally by while Captain America wakes up in 1949. Instead they create Miss Soviet, their equivalent. Steve and other Shield agents are sent to gather intel on Miss Soviet and whether a version of the serum was used on her.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Captain America and SHIELD, 1949 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570093
Kudos: 9





	1. Our Intel

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing.
> 
> This takes place a few years after "Who's Fondue-ing Who", I'm thinking 1951. I'll eventually write the in between stuff but I think you can understand the it with the gap without explanation. If you haven't read the rest of the series the short version is Steve was found by SHIELD in 1949 and Peggy is Deputy Director of SHIELD.
> 
> I do have a pretty good idea of where this is going, so it will update frequently

Steve stood in Peggy’s office, trying hard not to stand at attention. It was hard, even though he’d been more involved with SHIELD than the army for the last few years since he’d woken up, though he was still on the army’s payroll rather than SHIELD’s. 

Some of that was because the army wanted to be able to show him off during this “Cold War,” but the reason he agreed to it (his enlistment having been up a while ago) was because it meant he wasn’t technically under Peggy’s command, so there were no issues with their engagement. 

Also in the office were Howard Stark, who was lounging in a chair by the fireplace (Peg had a really nice office) with a glass of what was probably the bourbon kept in the middle drawer of Peg’s desk. Dum Dum Dugan was standing next to Steve—Dugan might be a fan of bourbon but unlike Howard he didn’t drink in the office at 10 am.

“Our intel suggests that the Russians did not sit idly by while the army was parading Captain America around two years ago. It appears that the Soviets liked the idea of super soldier who embodies the image of the country a little too much. Meet Miss Soviet.” Peggy rolled out a propaganda poster to show them.

The design was similar to other Soviet posters, big blocks of color and letters Steve didn’t recognize. This one featured a woman with red hair in a updo. She wore a black mask over her eyes, and an outfit well, looked like the Soviet equivalent of Captain America’s uniform. It was all red with the hammer and sickle in the center on her chest.

“Our intel suggest that it’s possible Miss Soviet has been injected with something similar to Dr. Erskine’s formula, but it’s also quite possible that story has been planted to scare us. It is almost certain that Miss Soviet was trained in the Red Room, in which case she doesn’t need super-strength to be deadly.

“However if she has been injected with super-serum it could be very, very bad. If that is the case it is possible all Red Room graduates are now being injected and if so we must disrupt it. But the only way to know for sure if they have the serum is to kill Miss Soviet and bring back the body for analysis.”

“That might not tell us as much as we hope,” Howard cut in. “We don’t know if everyone reacts to the serum the same, and if they’re not even using the same serum, we might not be able to come up with a definitive answer just from a dead body.”

“What do you suggest then?” Peggy asked.

“Well, either we could wound her and see how long it takes her to heal, although it’s possible this serum doesn’t have advanced healing properties, or we could test her strength,” Howard said nonchalantly.

This time Dum Dum jumped in “Are you suggesting we get the Captain to fight the female version of him?” he asked, a little too excited for Steve’s liking. 

“No! We are not sending Captain Rogers to fight a Red Room graduate hand to hand to find out if she has super strength! The Red Room girls are quite bad enough without super strength we do not need to find out how deadly one is with the serum. This will be long range hit.” Peggy said, then added. “Given the importance of the mission I’ll be going with you. The plane leaves in three hours, let’s be ready gentlemen.”


	2. A chat on an airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy have a personal chat while flying toward the mission and personal plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer I own nothing. See end go the work for historical notes

Steve was sitting off to the side by himself in the SHIELD airplane flying towards the Atlantic (the seats had not improved since the War he noted) when Peggy came over and sat down next to him. 

“You know, this will be our first really dangerous mission since you came back to me from the ice,” she said.

“I was thinking about that,” he answered. “I think there’s something I’d like to do before we start hunting Miss Soviet.”

“And what is that?” Peggy asked.

“When we stop in Canada to refuel, let’s make a stop at the registry office, and get married.”

“And I thought rushed Wartime weddings were a thing of the past,” Peggy said with a smile.

“It’s not rushed, we’ve been engaged two months and going steady since I came out of the ice two years ago.”

“The idea does have it’s merits, more so than most weddings at a registry office right before a dangerous mission,” Peggy mused.

Steve thought about asking how many weddings before missions she had been a part of, but settled raising an eyebrow and inviting her to go on.

“Well for one thing, it’s probably the only way to keep Senator Brandt from exploiting the wedding of Captain America for his own political gain. For another, it’ll keep the press from attending. Yes I rather like the idea, once back in the States, we can take a suitable photo and write an appropriate statement and neither politicians nor press will have shown their face. And if we do the photo right—perhaps with the veil down—my face won’t be visible. I had been worried about that. Yes, I think you’ve found quite the solution to a number of problems dear.”

Just then Howard called back from the cockpit telling Peggy to come up. He was flying them today because SHIELD was short on pilots capable of a stealth mission into Europe due to several on going missions, and he’d volunteered. Whether he’d volunteered because of the pilot shortage or because he was excited to see another person who’d had a similar serum as Dr Erskine’s, Steve wasn’t sure.

Peggy went up to the cockpit and Steve listened to the parts of the conversation he could hear. It sounded like Peggy was pissed off, and Howard was trying to placate her. Steve caught words like “Experimental,” “Deathtrap” “Fix it” and “Overnight” as well as Peggy’s new catchphrase “Damn it Howard!”

After some time she came back to the area of the plane where the rest of the team was waiting and made an announcement. “It seems Mr. Stark will need to adjust some things on our plane when we land to refuel in Newfoundland, we’ll probably be staying overnight there.” Steve noted that she did *not* look pleased at this turn of events.

Peggy came back over next to Steve and whispered to him, “I’m definitely marrying you before allowing Howard to fly us over open ocean in this death can. No, you don’t want to know any more than that. Shall we tell the others?”

Steve nodded and yelled to the team “Since we have to stay over anyway, Pegs and I are going to head to the registry office and make things official. Thought you folks might want to come and act as witnesses or something,” he said with a grin.

“The team” which consisted of Dum Dum, Dernier, and Falsworth let out a loud cheer Dum Dum yelled “I’ll get the drinks to toast with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up until the 1960s all planes flying from the United States to Europe had to refuel, and they usually did so in Newfoundland, at Gander International Airport. According to Wikipedia, during the Cold War Gander was notable for the number of people who defected there from Warsaw Pact nations. 
> 
> I figure SHIELD might have some all sorts of technology, but even their planes need to be refueled.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are super appreciated.


End file.
